the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Cunning / House of Suspicion
House of Cunning / House of Suspicion (also known as House of Rage / House of Suspicion) are the 33rd and 34th episodes of Season 3 of ''House of Anubis''http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/house-of-anubis/309047/ and the 183rd and 184th episodes overall. They premiered on April 1 and April 2, 2013. View the Episode Gallery Plot House of Cunning / Rage Patricia drags KT into Harriet's room but KT and Harriet escape from Patricia. They decide to go hide in the secret room. Patricia runs into the drama room crying. Eddie, Fabian and Alfie follow her to the lockers where she "breaks down" and tells them KT dragged her to the gatehouse. KT arrives and tries to warn the others Patricia is the real sinner but they don't believe her and tell her to go. Meanwhile,Patricia starts acting rude towards Willow (calling her a hippy and pouring juice over her). KT tells everyone where Harriet is hiding. She takes the boys to see her while Patricia waits back at school, Patricia calls Miss Denby and tells her where Harriet is. They decide to call the mental hospital and bring her back there. Meanwhile, KT runs from the secret room after the boys doubt her and confiscate her key. They chase her outside where Patricia who is walking out of school catches her. KT is locked in her room by Sibuna. There is a Peddie moment when Eddie tells Patricia he is proud of her for agreeing to stay in her room to watch KT and he holds her hand. That night, just as Patricia is about to take KT hostage, Eddie runs into the room with a sleeping bag. He claims he was worried about Patricia and didn't want to leave her alone with KT. Patricia lies to Sibuna the next morning about giving KT breakfast and when Willow walks by the next day she unlocks the door and rescues KT. The Sibunas find the phonograph completely fixed. Meanwhile, the descendants lead the Sibunas to the next clue. They find a hidden artifact. Eddie catches Patricia talking to Victor. He asks her why and she replies "Oh Eddie, I so wish you hadn't asked me that". House of Suspicion Willow helps Sibuna find the next clue because she knows part of the nursery rhyme, which is a clue to find the artifacts. This leads to the discovery that Joy and Willow are related. KT is fed up with no one believing her so she quits her role in the play. Willow takes KT's part in the play because Jerome had no choice but to choose her. Frobisher is tired of no one successfully capturing a sinner so he sets out to do it himself. When Frobisher tries to take Mara, he gets caught by Trudy. He tries to take her with him because she said that she was envious of him traveling the world. He immediately thinks that she could be the sinner for the sin of envy. She almost goes with him but then stops because she sees Alfie in the kitchen. She tells him that she won't leave the house because she has responsibilities there. Trudy tells the kids about meeting him, telling them about the 'tall, dark stranger called Robert Smith' and Sibuna realizes that Robert Frobisher-Smythe was in their house trying to get a sinner. Meanwhile, Patricia gets upset about everyone talking about the artifacts without her so her eyes glow red and Fabian sees this. While Sibuna rushes to find this artifact, which Alfie discovers in the crypt (house of rest which is the clue that Willow gave them earlier), Fabian rushes to find KT. KT tells Victor she is leaving to live with her aunt in London and Victor locks her up tricking her. When Fabian comes to talk to KT because he is curious about Patricia's red eyes, he realizes that KT escaped through the window. Fabian also finds KT's package under Patricia's bed. Fabian opens up KT's package and discovers that Patricia is the sinner because red eyes are the sign of a sinner, not KT. Meanwhile, Victor leads Eddie, Alfie, and Patricia somewhere. Fabian is in his room and someone comes in... Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby References Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis Category:Episodes